Hinata Itō
Hinata Itō is a motorcycle driving martial artist. Born to the rich and influential Itō family, Hinata is incredibly apathetic towards her fortune and class, seeming to strive for freedom more than anything else. She is primarily known for being the "normal person" of her team, having no powers besides being rich and the skills she's worked for. Hinata is currently a member of Shōri, a task force employed by the Japanese SDF to battle cosmic threats and protect the country from them. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Hinata is a beautiful woman in her mid 20s, having icy blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair in a bob cut. With a permanent scowl on her face, Hinata has small ear piercings, a dark leather jacket, and jet black sweatpants. Hinata is often seen wearing knee-high boots with a color scheme that matches the rest of her outfit. History Early History Hinata was born to an influential city planner and successful lawyer in Tokyo. Coming from a wealthy, affluent family, she rebelled against her parents at a young age, who wanted her to go into a steady, safe occupation. Having everything in life she could possibly want, this caused her to become dissuaded with high society living. Taking an interest in actually helping people less fortunate, she got into learning judo. While her parents disliked it, viewing it as a violent hobby, they funded this interest to make her happy. Around the age of 16 she got her motorcycle license, which her parents also disapproved of, but she thought of it as a way to get out and explore the city. When she came of age, her refusal to follow her parents' will caused them to kick her out, viewing it as an immature phase she'd get out of. Taking a job as a motorcycle racer, she quickly earned enough to get an apartment and buy a motorcycle for herself rather than just renting one. Using the job to support herself while becoming a vigilante on the side, Hinata usually took down small-time criminals and thugs, but by chance encountered an alien invader one day. Combining her proficiency at judo with her skills as a motorcyclist, she took down the invader and gained the praise of the media and the masses. This caught the attention of Shōri, who quickly came to her, offering her a job. Intrigued with the possiblity of protecting the country while also earning money, she accepted the position and soon after befriended her teammate Kimi Lee. At some unknown point, she began a sexual relationship with Über, another agent of the task force. Personality Hinata is outwardly cold, rarely speaking unless she has something important to say or wants to crack a snarky, dry joke. This, combined with her blunt attitude and brutal honesty, means that she rarely makes friends. Her intimidating demeanor often scares off people, which leaves Hinata alone. Although she claims to enjoy solitude, she secretly yearns to be able to open up with people and enjoy their company. Despite seeming rude, Hinata is a good-hearted person who can almost always be counted on. She will defend the innocent whenever possible and seems to reject the notion of living above others or being wealthy, to the point of stubbornness. Even though she doesn't have many friends, she's fiercely loyal towards the people she does care about. She's especially protective of Kimi, who she seems to truly care for and maybe even love. Abilities Unlike her teammates, Hinata has no superpowers, being a normal human. Despite this, she's still incredibly valuable to the team because of her many skills she's worked for over the years. A black belt in judo, Hinata is reportedly one of the best practitioners in not only the country, but the entire world. This is helped by her athleticism and the fact that she keeps herself in incredibly good shape. Her other main skill is motorcycle driving. Years of training have made her very skilled, and it comes in handy in many situations. Hinata is one of the best motorcyclists in the country, getting to places in little time with relative ease. She's also familiar with a wide variety of tricks, some of which she can use in vehicular combat. When it comes to missions that require only a few operatives, her ability to be a getaway driver is invaluable. However, despite these talents, she has key weaknesses like all of her allies. Being a human who doesn't wear armor, Hinata is susceptible to injury, and while she's rather good at dodging attacks, a gunman or sniper could take her down in seconds. If Hinata's arms or legs are even sprained she's practically useless given that she needs both of them for her two primary abilities. Gallery HinataItoX.png|Hinata Itō art by HinataItoSummerDayz.png|Hinata Itō in Summer Dayz Trivia *Hinata was created as the antithesis to Rachel Harel. This is shown by: **Hinata has a bright future but wants none of it, while Rachel aspires to do more than her dead-end job. **Hinata has a chance encounter with an alien who she quickly defeats, while Rachel is nearly killed by the alien she encounters. **Hinata has no interest in Tōsō Musuko, while Rachel has repeatedly slept with his counterpart. **Hinata is in a sexual relationship with Über, while Rachel views his equivalent as nothing more than a friend. **Hinata seems to be romantically interested in Kimi, while Rachel thinks of her doppleganger as a little sister or daughter. **Hinata is blunt and cold while Rachel is easygoing and kind. **Hinata is trying to support herself while Rachel has no job but can still live comfortably. **Hinata uses martial arts while Rachel relies on her shield gauntlets. *Hinata's name means "sunny place", which is the exact opposite of her gloomy personality. Her last name comes from a city in Japan, a reference to her father being a city planner. It's also inspired by Takatoshi Ito, an economist, which is a reference to her rejection of her parents' money. *Hinata is a parody of the aloof dark-haired girl cliche. *Hinata's outfit is inspired by Rachel's costume in Fantendoverse Racing. Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz